


Future

by aishahiwatari



Series: Trektober 2019 [27]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishahiwatari/pseuds/aishahiwatari
Summary: “Well, if nobody comes from the future to stop me from doing it, how bad can it really be?” Jim shrugs, with his best charming smile.Leonard’s glare intensifies.Behind them, Jim clears his throat.Leonard hasn’t laughed so hard in a very long time.(for day 27 of Trektober 2019, prompt: Double penetration)





	Future

“This is a terrible idea.”

“I’m sure it’s fine.”

Sometimes Leonard really wishes he didn’t love Jim. He can be such an ass. He settles for glaring, knows Jim sees all that in his eyes and more, and then for grabbing the back of Jim’s shirt when he takes another step closer to the glowing alien machinery that Spock apparently thinks is some kind of time travel device. They need to get it off the planet because it seems to be causing some sort of spatial disturbance but nobody can confirm how to make it safe or even say whether they can move the damn thing.

So here they are, standing in some kind of abandoned underground laboratory, staring at it.

“Well, if nobody comes from the future to stop me from doing it, how bad can it really be?” Jim shrugs, with his best charming smile.

Leonard’s glare intensifies.

Behind them, Jim clears his throat.

Leonard hasn’t laughed so hard in a very long time.

When he finally stops, wiping tears from his eyes, straightening up from being doubled over, he can take in the differences.

Future-Jim’s older, visibly, with some deeper lines around his eyes and more of a tan, and there’s a difference in the way he carries himself, too. His authority comes more naturally, but at a price of some of the freedom of movement Jim has now. He’s wearing a slightly more faded version of the uniform Jim’s wearing, but it doesn’t fit him as well, like he’s lost some weight. If whatever he did originally has meant the future crew of the Enterprise resorted -will resort?- to untested time travel as a solution, he’s probably been fairly stressed.

“So- don’t touch the machine?” Jim -Leonard’s Jim, although of course he hopes they’re both just different versions of the same Jim, and therefore equally his- confirms.

“Oh, you can touch it. It takes a lot to activate it. You just can’t leave yet. There’s a Klingon ship in a neighbouring sector and if it gets a lucky hit on your warp drive, like it did ours, at the wrong moment, then- basically it starts an intergalactic war you’d rather avoid. Trust me.”

“So- that’s it? Leave it ten minutes and then take the damn thing anyway?” Leonard can’t help interjecting. For his first experience with a practically mythical technology, this is pretty damn anticlimactic.

“No. We didn’t figure out that we could move it harmlessly for maybe two hours, so- you’ll need to wait ‘til ten minutes after that.”

“And what the fuck are we supposed to do for two hours? Stand around and chat?”

Leonard almost immediately wishes he didn’t ask, because future-Jim has the same sparkle in his eyes, the same smirk that means he has something planned to which Leonard’s definitely going to react with a whole bunch of cursing and colourful threats.

And all it takes is an expectant raised brow in the direction of Jim, and then they’re both on board. Leonard takes a step backwards as they both eye him with an intense, feral interest. “Oh, no.”

“Bones!” they say in unison, and then they grin at each other, like mirror images where somebody’s adjusted the brightness on the holo.

It’s Leonard’s Jim who says, “Come on. It’ll be fun.”

“Tell it to your damn therapist, Jim, this is narcissistic as all hell.”

Future-Jim, though, has had more of an opportunity to explore with his version of Leonard, and he knows. He moves in, and Leonard can’t find it in him to shove him away, just swallows thickly and meets familiar, beautiful eyes and allows the caress of his cheek with calloused fingers. “You told me once. There was something you always wanted to try.”

Fuck.

Despite his interest, or maybe because of it -this is very confusing- Jim’s at Leonard’s back then, too, giving him nowhere to escape but also ready to come to his defence, should he need it. It’s a little reassuring to see he’s not quite as comfortable with this as he might make out. Technically there is still a stranger touching his lover.

“You also told me-“ and wow, Future-Jim’s eyes are softer, infinitely more loving and Leonard wants to cry at what he sees, the open affection Jim’s always struggled with. It’s such a relief to know he’s allowed himself to get there, even with all that’s happened- “that you couldn’t imagine ever being with anyone but me. Well, now’s your chance to have both.” He gets that familiar smug smile on his face then, too, because he has the advantage when he suggests, knowing full well what they all want, “Or we can stand around and chat.” 

Leonard’s heart is pounding. His brain’s screaming at him in all different directions, but Jim is warm at his back and when Leonard looks to him, he sees love and trust and the same utter adoration in his eyes he’s always seen, feels the reassuring warmth of Jim’s hand on his hip. “Is this okay?” he has to ask.

“I’m- not totally on board with kissing myself. No matter what you think. But- both of us, and you? I want to take you apart. Let us take care of you, Bones. This can work. I’d never hurt you, no matter what. Or- when.”

This conversation’s been verging on ridiculous for a while, now, but Leonard does have one last question. “Where’s your- me?”

Future-Jim still gets that ridiculous, lovesick smile when he thinks about him, even in his absence. It warms Leonard’s heart, even with his underlying anxiety. “He’s waiting for me to come back. To him, I’ll only be gone a second. But he knows what the plan is. Save the universe. Make sure at least one version of him gets to live out his damn fantasy- and then report back. I’m going to tease all these reactions from him, same as I do to you. Just a little slower.”

Leonard kisses him. He’s sexy and sweet and he’s right, damnit. Leonard has always wanted to try this, and he might never have another chance. It’s like kissing his Jim, when he’s at his most intent, when there’s something in particular he wants. The thought makes Leonard shiver.

“Oh my God,” he hears Jim breathe, reverent, “We are so hot.”

Leonard huffs out a startled laugh and Future-Jim slides his tongue into his mouth so it cuts off with a groan, and then Jim bites his earlobe. Leonard should feel trapped between them, but instead he’s enclosed and safe. There are hands on him, sliding beneath his shirt, and he doesn’t even know whose, his head already spinning with the way Jim seems to starve all his oxygen, to leave him breathless after little more than a kiss.

He’s always done that, from the moment they collided at the Academy, the first time they kissed and then the first time they kissed properly, when they weren’t too drunk and stupid to remember. This is another first kiss, Leonard realises. He hasn’t kissed this man before, won’t ever again, because he will keep his Jim safer than this one, will make the universe a better place for him.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, nonsensically, even as he ventures a cautious hand up to touch the man who isn’t his Jim, but feels like him, has the same wonderful heart beneath the hard exterior and the uniform.

“Don’t be,” Future-Jim urges, still against his lips, before drawing back, just a little, brushing his thumbs along Leonard’s cheekbones. He’s cradling his face like he’s precious, and Leonard’s breath catches once again, as he sets a hand on this strong man’s chest. “Things went wrong, but you were always there for me. That’s all I’ve ever needed.”

Jim’s nosing into Leonard’s throat in something like a nod, agreeing with the words he can’t quite say out loud yet. Leonard’s free hand comes up to tangle in his hair, and he turns his head to kiss him, sweet and familiar, an edge of desperation that might come from either of them, or both. When they part, Jim gives him that insistent, pleading look that means he loves him and he needs him to just understand, to trust him.

“Always,” Leonard says to him, and then to Future-Jim, who’s watching them with an expression of affectionate nostalgia, who smiles when he’s acknowledged.

“Come on,” Future-Jim doesn’t dwell on the moment, though, accepts that it’s passed and they’re all on board with their feelings, now and forever. He takes Leonard’s hands and with only a moment of hesitation, Jim’s, too, and then leads them through the lab, footing sure even in the relative darkness as they retreat further from the glowing machine Jim and Leonard were sent to retrieve.

Across the galaxy, every employee break room looks the same. Light comes from orbs Future-Jim retrieves from a shelving unit and twists, setting on a few flat surfaces. He still has hold of Leonard’s hand, lets him be the link between the two versions of himself, and he tugs him in the direction of the seating area, just some large, flat cushions laid out on the ground.

He procures lube from his pocket, rather than the local environment, and Leonard can’t help but roll his eyes and mutter, “Pretty sure of your chances.” 

Future-Jim grins. “What can I say, Bones? I know you.”

Then they’re kissing again, and Jim’s growing in confidence, too, kicking off his boots and stepping on the heels of Leonard’s so he can do the same as they all move, as one, towards those cushions. Jim’s the one who wrestles Leonard’s shirt over his head, who fumbles with the fastenings of his pants, who strips him and leaves him naked between the two of them, trembling with arousal, kept warm by the intensity of the gaze on him, the bodies passing him back and forth.

It’s Future-Jim’s thumbs that find his nipples, Jim’s hand that cups his rapidly hardening cock. He has no idea whose mouth he gasps into, who sucks on his bottom lip hard enough to bruise, who drags him down onto the soft surface and crawls on top of him and kisses the breath out of him

Except it’s still Jim. The one he loves above all else, the one he trusts completely and utterly, for whom he’d do anything. So he just gives himself over to it and allows them to trade off, to do whatever the hell they want. He’s never had this before, never been shared, been the subject of such intense focus from two directions. It’s heady and deeply flattering, and he’s pulled into the lap of- oh, that’s his Jim, has to cling to familiar toned shoulders, lean heavily on them as he’s kissed repeatedly, briefly, so he can be seen struggling to take two slick fingers.

The stretch burns until it doesn’t, and then it does again, when three fingers press inside him, wide and agonising and blissful. This is where it usually stops. This is where neither he nor Jim can wait any longer, where Leonard doesn’t like to be teased and Jim doesn’t want to wait, and Jim’s cock is wider than his fingers and completely different, incomparable.

Jim hushes him, cradles his face with one hand and presses their foreheads together when he reaches down to help, when he slides two fingers in alongside Future-Jim’s and it’s going to be like this, two forces moving independently inside of him only wider, and bigger, and deeper.

Leonard keens, and there are kisses pressed to his spine, up and down, hot breath against the nape of his neck. He’s panting, and he can’t focus, has very little idea how he’s still upright, knows only that he wants to be kissed. He swallows, and Jim indulges him, and then he turns his head and Future-Jim does, and they’re closer together than they’ve ever been, now, looking at each other over Leonard’s shoulder. They’re impossibly gorgeous.

“Come on, just once? To say we did?” Future-Jim ventures, with remarkable and slightly irritating composure for someone with his fingers buried inside Leonard. He’s flushed, a little damp with sweat, his hair beginning to fall in his face. Leonard lures him in for another kiss, another slick slide of tongues, and then he does the same to his Jim. There, and back, until the three of them are sharing the same air they’re so close. Leonard wants to see them kiss, so badly, thinks he might get that when he turns his head and there’s barely a break between them, Jim’s lips still lingering on the corner of his mouth when Future-Jim leans in.

It’s like an electric shock when they first meet, a gasp and a sudden cessation of movement before a gentle brush of lips and a harder press. Then it’s open mouths, sliding tongues and heavy breathing, fingers still working Leonard open except they’re finding a rhythm, moving together now, panting when they break apart with secret, knowing looks only for each other. Or for themselves.

“Thank you,” Leonard breathes, and when they kiss him again they both taste the same and they tangle together like they’re all losing track of where each of them begins. It doesn’t matter, anyway.

His neck’s starting to ache with kissing over his shoulder, though, and he leans back against Future-Jim’s chest to stretch, is kissed and licked and bitten right where it hurts, a hand coming up to cradle his jaw, to tilt his head at just the right angle to ease that pain.

And all the while, he takes them deeper. His voice breaks on an almost-scream at five fingers, split between two hands. He’d let Jim fist him if he wanted, doesn’t realise he’s said that out loud until both of them groan in response.

“I’ll hold you to that,” one of them promises.

“Please,” is all Leonard can manage in response. He feels like he’s on the verge of tears, stretched and full and overwhelmed but the only thing that can satisfy him is more. He’s manhandled -and isn’t that a novelty- to straddle his Jim, to sink down onto his cock with such ease he moans, the muscles of his stretched-out hole fluttering uselessly when he attempts to clench.

“Ready?” Future-Jim asks maybe both of them, and Jim’s intently watching Leonard’s likely-vague expression when he says, “Go ahead.” 

Oh, fuck. Fuck, it’s so much, and Leonard squeezes his eyes shut and knows tears leak out, that he’s trembling with the intensity of it, that he never wants it to stop. He sobs, has to set his hands on the floor next to Jim’s head to support his own weight and then sink to his elbows because his arms are too unsteady to hold him.

Jim hushes him, kisses away the tears, caresses his sides, holds him tight when Future-Jim does the last thing any of them wants and pulls out, makes Leonard whine shrilly around a hitch in his breath.

“Not going anywhere, Bones.” Future-Jim kisses his spine, though, slides two freshly-lubed fingers inside him alongside Jim’s cock, makes Jim grunt and Leonard groan. He feels so tight around them both but he wants more, he can take more.

And when Future-Jim presses in again, with more lube and an endless supply of patience, it feels like Leonard might be able to do it. He breathes out the last of his tension, rocks back, makes a pleased rumbling sound when Jim’s soothing caress becomes the scrabbling clutch of fingernails with the increasing tightness and heat.

“More,” he grunts.

“Bones,” both of them chastise, concerned, at once, which makes Leonard laugh, which makes them both hiss with the resulting ripple through Leonard’s body, squeezing tight around them.

“Just- one of you move, please.”

Future-Jim’s the one with the most momentum and apparently the most sense. He does as he’s told, eases out for a thrust back in and pleasure arcs up Leonard’s spine with such intensity he nearly whites out. They all groan, and then Leonard’s finding strength he didn’t even know he had to roll his hips, to try and take them both deeper. Beneath him, Jim’s flushed and breathless, does what he can and brushes Leonard’s damp hair back from his face to watch him fall apart.

It really feels like that’s what he’s doing, Leonard’s mind at least feeling distant from his body in that moment. It’s too good, and too much, and he never wants it to end. He’s full, stretched wide around two cocks, can feel his own pulse where they’re connected and through his whole body.

Somehow he reaches back, drags Future-Jim down into a wet, messy kiss over his shoulder, drives his hips down in the same moment and swallows the resultant groan. Jim twists and tugs at Leonard’s nipples, knows when he needs it to hurt so much in so many different ways he can’t think, when he just wants to be carried away on sensation, his mind silenced.

It’s Jim who comes first, who arches his back and fights not to close his eyes, who is so beautiful and also thrusts hard in the heat of the moment, not a part of their established rhythm so Leonard has both of them deep inside him, forcing him to part around them and with the relentless battering at his prostate it’s too much for him to cope.

That makes him come, and he’s coaxed through it by the sensations of Jim painting his insides; of come leaking out of him; of Future-Jim rolling his hips a few final times until there are teeth in his shoulder and a groan he feels right in his bones.

Future-Jim presses his forehead against Leonard’s back as he pants. Jim probes cautiously at the wreck they’ve made of Leonard’s hole, where he’s stretched and swollen around them, makes Leonard shiver with a helpless aftershock. He’s leaking come and lube, doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to feel full again after this.

He wants to cry when he’s left empty, however gently, is eased onto his side to be soothed and warmed between two bodies, Jim carefully pushing fingers inside him and refusing when Leonard attempts to plead for more. He could fit his whole hand in there, with Leonard so slick and loose, but he just kisses Leonard’s neck, lax and lazy, pressed to his back while Future-Jim fits against his front, petting and caressing, murmuring promises and thanks and, at some point when Leonard’s dozing, only vaguely aware of his surroundings, some advice to his younger self.

If tears drip onto Leonard’s skin only to be warmly kissed away, he doesn’t notice.

-

“I love you,” Jim says to him later, when they’re preparing to transport the machine back to the Enterprise, when Future-Jim’s returned to his own time with a familiar cocky smile and a wink and the hum of a transporter beam. If Leonard didn’t feel so utterly wrecked, he might have been convinced the whole experience was some kind of shared hallucination.

“I know,” he says back, because he’s not worried that they might be attacked by Klingons and end up starting a war somehow, but Jim deserves to know all the same. “I love you.”

Hearing that makes Jim look even more smug than the threesome did, which is saying something.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m also on [Tumblr](https://aishahiwatari.tumblr.com/)


End file.
